The Last Stand
by UltimateWarrior4Life
Summary: What if...the wrestlers we all knew and love had one last match before they passed away?...What if they had one last chance to show what they really were...what if, this is was their last stand?
1. Ultimate Warrior

Hello. And welcome to a very special story...now as you know, just a few short hours ago, The Ultimate Warrior died after some unknown stuff. The Ultimate Warrior did some incredible things during his career, and while he wasn't the BEST person in the world, he made a big change and became a very respectful man...Warrior, if your here, reading this up in that great wrestling ring above...we miss you, and god bless you.

* * *

**ULTIMATE WARRIOR'S FINAL GOODBYE**

**Ultimate Warrior vs Randy Orton**

The crowd watched in silence as Randy Orton entered the ring, it had been a short 24 hours since he lost his championship to Daniel Bryan, and he was looking to kick some ass tonight.

"Randy Orton is NOT in a good mood, after everything that happened during WrestleMania last night, who can blame him?"

"I sure don't, He was robbed! That guy is a goatface!"

Orton got in the ring and grabbed the mic away from Justin Roberts, he ranted about last night being the worst night of his life.

"Daniel Bryan is nothing more than a B+ Player, and will always BE a B+ Player!"

The crowd groaned as Orton kept on whining about him being screwed...But then...a familar music played.

The crowd started going bezerk when all of a sudden, The Ultimate Warrior came out!

"The Ultimate Warrior is back on RAW!"

"One of the greatest legends of all time is BACK!"

Orton looked like he'd have seen a ghost, but in truth, it REALLY was The Ultimate Warrior! The Ultimate Warrior grabbed his own microphone and shamed Randy Orton for believing not in the past...but the future.

"You do not find the past to be perfect...but the future draws every inch so closer, you need to stop your vain and anger to the future of our land...only then are you a true warrior..."

Orton then went legend killer on him, demanding a match with him. Fans everywhere cheered for that idea, The Warrior hesitated a little, but with the help of his legion of warriors, he accepted the challenge.

DING, DING, DING!

The match was underway, And Warrior went at Orton like a squash match, Orton tried his hardest to get some offense in...but to no luck, but when The Game came out, it appeared his luck was about to change...until...

"Oh no, What the hell is this, What the hell is The Game doing here?"

"What's it look like to you, He's doing the right thing, he's doing what's best for business"

Triple H looked like he was going to attack The Warrior...but he surprisingly pointed to Orton for the Warrior, and The Warrior proceeded to clothesline his opponent and do his Gorllia Splash for the pin count and the win.

"The winner of this match, THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!"

The crowd cheered incredibly, Orton was humilatingly embarassed yet again! As Triple H sneered the words "You disappoint me." To the once face of the WWE.

And once again...The Ultimate Warrior was on top of the world...

* * *

Read and Review Ultimate Warrior fans, and may the spirit of the warrior last forever...

**R.I.P**

**1959-2014.**


	2. Rick Rude

So, Since you guys like my story so much, i'd figured...I CREATE A WHOLE BUNCH OF STORIES!, Today's chapter, perhaps one of the best wrestlers ever to set foot in the field...Ravishing...Rick Rude.

* * *

**RICK RUDE'S LAST STAND**

**Rick Rude vs The Mean Street Posse**

The Mean Posse were in the ring, ready for action, they were once the bodyguards of Shane McMahon and Edge and Christian...but now, they've been reduced, to jobbing to everyone in sight...And tonight looked no different.

"HELLO, LADIES..."

"And their opponents, first, Val Venis and representing the Union, Ken Shamrock!"

"These two are incredible athletes, both with very different lifestyles."

"Oh, be quite J.R, They'll blow up quicker than you can say "Whose next?"

Val got on the mic, did his usual scthik, but then, something big happened...

"Tonight...I want ta introduce you to a man...who needs no introduction...he is simply...just...ravishing...LADIES AND GENTLEMAN...RAVISHING...RICK...RUDE!"

The crowd went wild for that name, was he really kidding though, the music was playing...and OUT CAME ONE OF THE GREATEST INTERCONENTIAL CHAMPIONS IN RECENT MEMORY! The Ravishing One was back!

The 3 unlikely teammate went in the ring and took out their opponents.

The referee tried to take some order, but to no avail, after a while, the match finally started, but it was too late for their opponents, Val Venis went up top for the Money Shot.

...Shamrock got Joey Abs's ankle and bent it in a scary way.

And Rick, Well, Rick did he famous Rude Awakening on Pete Gas.

Venis went down on Rodney for the 1...2...3...And that was that. The crowd went wild as the unlikely gang of Val Venis and Ken Shamrock celebrated with their newfound friend, Rick Rude, and it continued one for the rest of the night.

* * *

Read and Review Rick Rude fans.

**R.I.P**

**1958-1999**


End file.
